Hypnosis
by xXAndiYukiXx
Summary: Randomness is having a hypnosis show with famous Youtubers, PewDiePie and Cry, and things get a bit messy. WARNING: PewDiePie X Cry. Rated T for language


"Welcome boys and girls to Randomness' Hypnosis show!"

"Random, there's nobody around"

"Shut it, Cry"

"But, it's just us here-"

"Cry, just let her get this over with. The less we complain, the faster she gets this over with"

"But, PewDie..."

"Okay, for today's show, I shall be hypnotizing my two volunteer, the famous Cry and PewDiePie!"

The two "Lets Play" Youtube stars sat nervously on the couch in Felix's living room, looking up at Randomness. Felix was amazed that she even knew how to hypnotize people while Ryan was holding back a fit of laughter. He knew that hypnotism was just a load of bullshit that people use to get money, but he didn't want to deny seeing Randomness fail in her little act.

"Okay, now I just need you two to close your eyes" Randomness said, facing the two guys while rolling up her sleeves.

"Remember what Marzia said, Random" Felix warned as he closed his eyes.

"Pfft. Of course" the girl laughed, "I wouldn't dare break your girlfriends rules".

Ryan put his hand over his mouth before receiving an angry glare from the girl. "Keep that up and I'll make you do something you'll regret" Randomness said, pointing at him. "Sorry..." Ryan said, closing his eyes. Randomness shrugged her shoulders and walked behind the couch. She placed her hands on the two's shoulders.

"I want you two to relax yourselves. Try not to think of anything at all and keep calm"

The two guys relaxed themselves and sunk deeper into the couch. Their minds weren't on anything but breathing and keeping calm.

"Just listen to the sound of my voice"

Randomness then let out a long breath and bent down net to the guys ears, "Now, when I clap my hands, Felix will be Ryan and Ryan will be Felix, okay?".

The two boys nodded and Randomness smiled. She suddenly got up and clapped her hands together, making the two boys jolt awake.

Felix looked up at Randomness and said in a low voice, "'Sup. I'm Cry".

Ryan looked over at Felix and smiled, imitating the Swedish boys voice, "H-H-How's it goin', bro? My name is PeeewDiiiePiiie!".

"Holy shit, it worked!" Randomness grinned. She placed her hands on their shoulders again, "You will now enter into another deep sleep when I clap my hands". She clapped her hands again once the boys fell asleep again and woke them up.

"Hmmm? Did you do it?" Felix asked.

Randomness picked up a camera that she had put in front of them that had the 'Now Recording' light on. She went through the film and showed them the video she just recorded of them and laughed, "And you thought I wasn't a great hypnotist!". Ryan looked at the film in astonishment, blushing when he seen himself mimic Felix.

"Whoa!" Felix exclaimed, "Do something else!"

"Alright" Randomness nodded. She placed the camera down again before returning behind the couch.

"Relax and close your eyes. Don't think of anything"

The two boys did what Randomness told them and relaxed. Even though Ryan was amazed at what she did last time, he had a bad feeling about this time. A really bad feeling. But he pushed it aside and fell into his deep sleep.

"Hmmm...What should I make you two do...?" Randomness asked herself as she watched the two in their deep sleep. She suddenly got an idea and bent down to the boys.

"This one's gonna be for all those PewDieCry I clap my hands, you two will fall madly in love with each other,okay?".

Randomness stood up and clapped her hands, waking the boys up.

"Huh? What'd you do?" Ryan and Felix asked, looking at Randomness. They suddenly looked at each other. Ryan was staring in Felix's blue eyes and couldn't bring himself to pull away from suddenly grabbed the Swedish boy by the shirt and crashed their lips together. Felix was a bit surprised at first before closing his eyes. He began kissing Ryan back, enjoying having the American kissing him. Randomness was watching them from behind the couch, drooling at the sight of the two males kissing. She looked up at the camera that she forgot to turn off before doing the hypnosis again. Randomness walked around the two guys kissing and recorded the scene some more before looking into the camera.

"This is SOOO going on Youtube!"


End file.
